Crimson Dragon's Final Choice
by HeavenlyDragonGod
Summary: Everyone had died at Earth as Issei fights Trihexa alone...and teleports a location where he doesn't even know! What is Dust and Grimms? What are Maidens? Oh well looks like The Crimson Dragon's work never ends! Less Perverted and may be slightly/possible OP Issei! Issei x Harem! Rating will change!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Loss**

 **Hey guys! Today I had a thought about having a RWBY Crossover since I just recently watched it until Volume 2 and I wonder what would happen if Issei appears in their Universe...so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Talking:**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **{Albion}  
**

 **(3rd PoV)**

.

.

Destruction...was seen throughout the world.

Everything was utterly destroyed.

You could hear nothing...no humans...plants...life but explosions of a the fight of absolute destruction of the world

"YOU BASTARD!"

 **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]**

A red/black armored-Dragon like being charging an attack towards what people would call it...a True Monster.

 **[Infinity Blaster!]**

A powerful blast of Energy was shot towards the Monster and made direct contact.

 ***Boom***

The explosion of blast created clouds of dust surrounding the Monster.

"D-Did we get him Ddraig?" Said the armored being tirely who is known as Issei Hyoudou a 2nd year Japanese student at Kuoh Academy to most people but people from the Supernatural knows him as the Current Red Dragon Emperor.

 **["I do not know Partner but be on your guard for Trihexa may-"]** Said The Welsh Dragon but was interrupted by a loud roar as the Monster is now visible...

 **["-not take any damage due to it's own powers..."]**

 ***Roar!***

Trihexa roared in rage with all of it's 7 heads looking at the Current Red Dragon Emperor and fired his flames towards him.

"Oh shi-Ddriag!"

 **[I got it!]**

 **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]**

 **[Blazing Inferno of Fiery Flame!]**

With one of Ddraig's Original Powers clashing with 666's Flames it caused the entire remained area to be melted due to the intense heat being produced by both powerful beings but if you were able to reach near them you could noticed Trihexa's Flames is beginning to slowly overpowering Issei.

"Kuh-...I'm not giving up now!" As he said that the flames were close to him.

Memories of him being killed by Raynare...being revived by Rias...his time with his friends...so much fun...and love...

But it was getting horrible...

All of the World's Only Hope was completely destroyed...His friends...His...family...His-

Asia being impaled by Trihexa...

Azazel being crushed by Trihexa...

Xenovia was shot through her heart...

Ravel...Koneko...Kuroka killed by those Scale Mails...

Kiba killed by those Bastards from the Church's Rebels...

Gasper...Akeno...being eaten by those Evil Dragons...

Rossweisse...Died by the remaining Khaos Brigade

Valian...being powerless and was killed by Trihexa...

And Rias...she was...behead by that bastard Trihexa!

"I will not give up!"

 _Issei..._

 _?!_

 _You could use it..._

 _"Valian-chan?"_

 _Use it..._

 _"But I don't want to dishono-"_

 _Damn about it!...just use it okay Issei please!...I don't want you to see you hurt!_

"..."

"I understand..."

"I will not dishonor it...I will use my friends strength!"

 **{Divide!}**

A familiar sound of his rival and girlfriend's Sacred Gear the Flames of Trihexa was reduced in half and added that to Issei causing him to push forward with his attack hit directly towards the Emperor of Beasts causing it to feel unimaginable pain.

"Now Ddraig!"

 **[Blade!]**

A sword was revealed at Issei's Left Gauntlet but it was not an regular sword...is a uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden sword has a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle. This sword is none other than Ex-Durandal that was once belonged to the late Xenovia.

 **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]** **[Boost!]** **[Boost!]** **[Boost!]** **[Boost!]** **[Boost!]** **[Boost!]** **[Boost!]** **[Boost!]** **[Boost!]** **[Boost!]** **[Boost!]** **[Boost!]**

 **[Transfer!]**

"Ha!" Using Durandal's and the Excalibur Destruction's Powers being empowered by the Boosted Gear it made a direct hit at 666 once again causing more damage than before and somehow he managed to hit it's eyes making Trihexa blind.

 ***RRROAARRR***

"I'm not finished just yet!"

 **["Partner I strongly advised not doing this you are gonna-"]**

"Like as if I cared!"

"I will protect this world no matter what!"

 **["...Very well then...Let's do this!"]**

Moving backwards and land on a ruined buildling as Issei prepares his Final attack...His last breath

 **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]** **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]**

As he was Boosting Trihexa was regaining it's vision.

 **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]** **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]**

It begun looking around to find the person who dared to damaged him.

 **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]** **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]**

Still looking around for that boy.

 **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]** **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]**

Trihexa suddenly felt a burning sensation nearby.

 **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]**

It turned around and Issei charging up.

 **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]**

 ***Roar***

It begun charging straight towards him.

 **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]** **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]**

As he was getting closer, Issei just smiled.

 **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]** **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]**

This is the end!

 **[Longinus Smasher!]**

A massive condensed Green-Energy beam shot straight towards and engulfing Trihexa and if you see it carefully Trihexa was being disintegrating!

*Roar*

With one final roar, Trihexa was now gone...not even it's ashes remained.

Looking around to see if there's any remains of the cursed son of a bitch...only to find nothing...

"I-I did...I actually did it!" Issei exclaimed in disbelieved as he defeated **Trihexa,** **Emperor Beast of Apocalypse**!

"I did...I did it...I-" He couldn't finished his sentence as he fell down backwards.

 **[Partner!]**

Ddraig tried to wake up Issei to no vail...for Issei has finally closed his eyes one last time...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

or is it?

 **And Cut!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the First Chapter of Crimson Dragon's Final Choice!**

 **Here's the Harem List!(Still updating it!)**

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **Weiss Schnee**

 **Winter Schnee**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **Remember to review, favourite and follow this story!**

 **See you all another time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Where am I** **exactly** **?**

 **Hey guys back another chapter of Crimson Dragon's Final Choice! The support on this story is insane! Thank you all for reading my first chapter**

 **QnA(From Reviews)**

 **by COBRS DARKNISS : I'm actually gonna do something to Issei which is in this chapter also eventually he will become very OP for a short period of time but that will happen like way later...until Issei confronts Salem or...something worse**

 **by merendinoemiliano : I can't promise about removing blake or winter but I'll think about and perhaps doing a poll about it**

 **by the Composcreator :I'll think about it.**

 **by jdtodd deguzman : I will :D**

 **By Fenrir44 : Ok thx dude!**

 **Talking:**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **{Albion}  
**

 **(3rd PoV) (Unknown Location)**

A dimension covered in darkness...filled with creatures that looks otherworldly...at the middle of dimension two beings are seen one appears to be eating a big bag of popcorn siting down on a chair that appears to be floating while the other is standing right next him.

The one sitting down appeared to a man but his appearance is being covered in darkness and same goes to the one that is standing.

"Did you really have to do that?"

"Yup"

 _*Sigh*_

"You and your stupid obsession of doing things that is not supposed to happen."

"Yup"

"And remind why should I not imprison you now? As you broken the Laws handed down by the Dragon of Time not just once but over 6,493,234,924 times."

"Because it's my job"

"Which is?"

"Defying fate...and screw people like you."

...

"Very well then...Let's see how it goes...ShadowWalker..."

.

 **(Unknown Location)**

Birds were chirping

Wind blowing the leaves calmly

The river flowing with water for all life to drink and survive

All seems practically peaceful... _almost_

"Gah!" Issei gasped breathing heavily as he lift some himself up from the grass.  
Wait...grass?

Looking below him he could see grass. The Red Dragon Emperor stand up as he begins to inspect his surroundings.  
From his perspective, it appears to be that he is in the forest...but that's impossible!  
Most of the cities and forests were destroyed by Trihexa when we begun our full on assault!  
So ho-  
 **["Partner! I thought lost you there!"]** Said The Welsh Dragon in a relieved tone.  
?!

I looked down at my left hand to see my friend and partner Ddraig in his gauntlet form.

"Ddraig?! What happened?"  
 **["After you destroyed Trihexa...you died."]**

?!

I DIED?!

 **["Yes, after you used [Longinus Smasher] as Diabolos Dragon God against Trihexa...you died afterwards I tried to wake you up but a flash of light went straight to us and brought here...where ever here is."]**

"Wait you don't know where we are?"

 **["I'm not entirely sure."]** Said Ddraig with certainty in his voice. **["But this place reminds me of** **Earth's Forests but this place feels different**. **..But I'm feeling that I'm missing something but what is the question."]**

Silence was now heard as Issei was taking in the information. He is in a place where he doesn't even know!

 **["And we have a bigger problem."]**

"And what would that be Ddraig?" Issei asked in a questioning tone.

 **["Look at your right Partner..."]** Said The Welsh Dragon in sadness

I turned around to my right only widen my eyes in shock.

There are eight small pieces on the floor in a shape or a circle. But if you were a normal person you would think it's just small pebbles of rocks but if you to inspect it...it's a chess piece...a pawn chess piece...eight of them to be exact... **his eight pawn pieces!**

"No...no...NOOO!" Issei cried in disbelieved as he picked up his eight pieces as he tried to put all of them into his chest only to have all of the pawn pieces to fall on the ground. "No...this can't be happening..."

"This...can't be happening..." The Current Red Dragon Emperor was now in crying mess as he lost a part of himself...the part where he met his comrades...his friends...his lovers...his Rias.

Crying in silent as he still could not believe this is even happening.

His hope shattered...

His memories...

His Family...

Everyone...

He no longer use Illegal Move Triaina!

or even his Cardinal Crimson Promotion!

...

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm himself to think clearly of the situation in hand. Opening his eyes to revealing his brown eyes filled with determination.

"Say Ddraig."

 **["Yes?"]**

"Would it be best not to use The Boosted Gear...for now?"

 **["What do you mean by that?!"]** Ddraig ask in shock

"We are in middle of no where with some or perhaps many unknowns." Issei explains as Ddraig was listening on what he was saying. "I think it's best that I should use Ex-Durandal or Ascalon for now. I do not want anyone to know that I have a literal God-Slaying Dragon and not to mention of the Excaliburs and Durandal combined would attract more attention than normal."

Needless to say Ddraig was surprised for what his partner is saying...something reasonable. Since they are in an unknown location..it's best for people to not know his existence...yet. **["...I understand."]** Said Ddraig

"Besides, I think it's time to focus on swordplay." Issei said. "I had Ascalon long before butI rarely use it and when I do I didn't focus much as sword wielder...perhaps if I learn...I might learn to dual wield some of the Excalibur Fragments or perhaps more."

 **["Hmm"]** Ddraig hummed in thought. **["Very well then, I will not aid you unless you are in grave danger or when it's time to reveal me."]**

As Ddraig said that Ex-Durandal appeared on Issei's gauntlet as Issei nodded as he pull out the blade out of the Boosted Gear and using some magic that he finally attained to open a small portal revealing Ex-Durandal's sheath. Removing The Excalibur Destruction back to the sheath placed it on his back to carry it.

 _"Huh? Well what you know you still could use magic here."_ Issei thought as he begun trekking in the forest looking for something to eat.

 **(An hour later)**

Issei is currently eating some red and green apples he found on top of trees which is surprisingly sweet but slightly bitter aftertaste. As he was munching down his Lunch he was thinking of where to go as the best option to figure out what is this place is going to a nearby populated area. It should be easy to gather such information and mayb-

 **["Oh, by the way Partner I forgot to mention about Albion."]** As Ddraig said that Issei's eyes widen as he forgotten something important.

"Albion? Is he ok?"

 **["He is fine...but due to Valian drained all of her powers forced Albion to sleep and needless to say I'm not sure when he is going to wake up...he is in a very deep sleep... _Very Deep Sleep_."]**

"May I check on him?" Issei asked The Welsh Dragon.

 **["You may."]**

Issei closes his eyes for a moment and opened his eyes to see a dragon with the appearance of a large white Western Dragon, with his eyes closed and two gold horns. He resembles that of the serpent known as Gwiber, which has a snake-like appearance. This Dragon is Albion, **White Dragon** , also known as **The** **Vanishing Dragon** , **Dragon Gwiber** , **Original White Dragon Emperor** , **The Original White Dragon Emperor of Supremacy** and **Arch-Rival of Ddraig**.

Albion is sleeping peacefully, taking in deep breaths as he was sleeping which made Issei sigh in relieved.

When Valian was close to Death's Doors by the Hands of Trihexa, everyone shed tears of pain including her Team but most effected were Azazel and Issei. Azazel cried as he couldn't believe that his sweet Adopted Daughter was dying soon as there is no way to save her. Issei saw her Death and watched helpless as Trihexa threw her like a ragged doll.

When Issei looked at him, he cried...cried for not saving her but Valian told him it was not his fault and did something that no one expected.

She gave up her Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing to Issei much to everyone's shock.

Valian told him that you would need more power to defeat Trihexa as rumors stated that a very serious Great Red whom is **The True Dragon of the Apocalypse** would to fight against Trihexa would not only cause devastation to Earth but the entire Universe. Which is something not to laugh about.

At her last breath Valian said one thing that made Issei heartbroken

 _I love you, Issei..._

Shaking off his daydream, As he looked at Albion one last time before leaving the mindscape.

 _"Hope you wake up soon Albion..."_

As Issei opens his eyes back to the real world. As he looked around he noticed it's nighttime. Had he spend his time that long?

Looking around one last time, before moving towards the unknown.

 ***Growl***

The Current Red Dragon stopped at his tracks and turned around to see seven werewolves that appeared like pitch-black, featureless shadows in the shape of wolves, with red eyes and jaws with bone-like mask with red markings characteristic as well as the bone-like spikes protruding from their arms, back, and knees. Their hands and feet are also tipped with long, sharp, white claws.

But the middle wolf appeared to be twice the size than the rest.

"Alright then." Said Issei as he pulled out Excalibur Destruction out from sheath of Ex-Durandal. "Let's do this!"

But before he could do anything a large fireball was shot past him towards them causing the six werewolves howl in pain as they burn nothing but ashes when suddenly a man seemly appeared out of nowhere begun slashing the alpha wolf with a sword like a Master Swordsman and killed the Alpha in a instant!

 _"Holy shit! That precision! He might rival Kiba and Arthur in terms of skills!"_ I thought as my eyes widen as what the man just did. But before I could think about it I heard sounds of snapping in front of my face and looked up at the same man who killed the Alpha

"Hey kid! What are you doing here in Emerald Forest?" Said the man, whom has graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

On his right hand is a single-edged great sword with a clockwork mechanism of indeterminate nature built into the space above the hilt, and a pair of parallel hand guards is set beneath.

"Qrow, I think you just scared the kid." Said a gentle voice that sound of a female. Issei turned around and blushed slightly. The female had a light brown complexion, with shoulder-length, straight brown hair. She had a beauty mark below her left eye.

She is wearing a long, green hooded cloak on top of an off-white blouse with a brown vest, corset and pants. She also had a gold bracer on her left arm, two gold bracelets on her right wrist and a pair of golden armored boots. She had a golden pauldron on her right shoulder as well as a shoulder strap with some pouches slung diagonally across her body.

The man now known as Qrow sighed at his companion. "I didn't scare him Amber, he just looked surprised at how awesome I am." Which got him a roll of eyes by the woman who is now known as Amber.

Qrow turned back his attention back to Issei. " I will not ask again kid. Why are you here? You do realised you are in School property right?" He said that with his eye brow raised up.

"Uh...yeah about that. It's...complicated." Said The Red Dragon Emperor.

"Okay..How complicated?" Said The Drunken Branwen.

"Yeah it's just where am I? exactly?

 **(Unknown Location)**

Burning...Burning...

Mount Avea is known for it's active Volcanoes reaching almost six thousand degree or higher during Zenith

Inside the Mountain, a Red Western Dragon soundly asleep, only open it's eyes revealing it's yellow eyes as it looked up the ceiling of the mountain.

 **"So you have finally return after all this time huh? Y Ddraig Goch?"**

 **(Unknown Location)**

"My Queen, we found something!"

...

"I'm not sure woul-

...

"Are y-

...

"Understood" Said the mysterious man as approached to what he found as smirked evilly.

 **And Cut!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the Second Chapter of Crimson Dragon's Final Choice!**

 **Sorry about the short chapter as much as I want to put it 3k or more. I'm kind of busy for School and other stories but I will update Chapters over 3k+ soon.**

 **Here's the Harem List!(Still updating it!)**

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **Weiss Schnee**

 **Winter Schnee**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **Amber**

 **Remember to review, favourite and follow this story!**

 _Sneak Peak for Chapter 3:_

 _As Issei and Amber are walking towards the exit, a young woman was looking at him intently with her pink and brown eye while savoring her ice cream. As she blinked her eyes turned green. "Who is he?" She thought_

 _(PS: I updated as a reviewer told me that Neo is a petite woman which I forgot xD)_

 **See you all another time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Beacon**

 **Hey guys back another chapter of Crimson Dragon's Final Choice! Hope you guys Enjoy!**

 **QnA(From Reviews)**

 **Zerecue: I would consider about it.**

 **Itsuki Minami1: I'm not going to pair with Pyrrha or Nora I kinda like their shippings already. And for the Cinder part...well I will think about it.**

 **Shattering: XD**

 **Guest: Oops I forgot neo is older than she looks I'm gonna change that.**

 **DoomyWoomy737: Thanks!**

 **Guest: I may add her...maybe**

 **Astrobot1745: Yeah it's true the weapons are pretty overpowered but I planned something for this story...not spoiling anything though xP**

 **merendinoemiliano: Yeah there are quite a lot of Issei x Large Harems(like 15 or more) so only this story I would consider at least 6 to 10 will be in his harem. And as for Grimm and Magic...well you just have to wait xP**

 **Agustin Gustavo Martin : :D**

 **AN: *Take note once I select for those who are in the Harem I may or may not remove them depending on how many people hate that person or something else and I forgot to to type on the description but some characters may act a little OOC but not that much.***

 **(Qrows' PoV)**

You know guarding a Maiden is harder than I thought.

Having her guarded almost 24/7 with empty flask of my favourite 'drink' is not even a good experience.

Not to mention that Amber disappear very often when we are strolling around the Vale or any villages only to find her helping out some people like an injured child, guiding people new to Vale or even make a performance in front of a crowd with her Fall Maiden's powers and at this rate I would not be surprised that a person would soon figure out that Amber is one of those legends being real.

As of today before we could hit the hay Ozpin called us through our Scrolls to investigate of a possible intruder in Emerald Forest near to the cliff as the other Veteran huntsmen are on missions and I was the only one available...yeah available my ass I bet there's a few huntsmen nearby but oh well.

When we reached towards where this 'intruder' was first detected and I have to say I could sense some strange Aura around here. The Aura felt like something primal..odd and powerful whatever it is this could be a bad situation.

Being a Veteran huntsmen, one of the strongest Team in Beacon and learning about some fairy tales and legends are real thanks to Ozpin I thought I would take in less surprise but boy I was wrong. An unknown intruder with Aura that feels unnatural could be one of the Queen's pawns or perhaps a third player has entered on the board.

"We better hurry." I told Fall Maiden and responded by nodding and we dashed across the forest.

 **(A few minutes later)**

"I found the intruder and it's a boy" Amber told the Drunken Crow as she pointed a boy appeared to be seventeen years old with a large sword with a sheath behind his back. "He is not the only one here." I pointed out as there are seven Beowolfs and one of them is an Alpha Beowolf and the boy looked at them move his left arm reaching towards a silver object...which revealed to be a sword-wait a minute I looked closer at his sheath and there's six other silver objects in his sheath that means he has eight swords on his back? Jeez either this kid wants becomes a huntsmen or a weapon collector. "Alright you stay right here while I-" Before I could say anything else Amber shot out a large fireball directly at the pack of Beowolfs and hit six Beowolfs excluding the Alpha. "...Nevermind."

I pulled out my weapon Harbinger and jumped above the boy slashed the Alpha horizontally killing it instant and landed gracefully. " _Huh? A young Alpha who knew._ " I thought as I turned around and walk directly towards the kid. "Hey kid!" I tried to get his attention for a few more seconds and I began to snap my fingers right in front of his face and that got finally his attention."Hey kid! What are you doing here in Emerald Forest?"

There is a slight moment of silence, I guess he is processing on what just happen. "Qrow, I think you just scared the kid." Amber said and the kid turned around and his cheeks turned slightly red. "Kids these days with their sexual desires." I mentally rolled my eyes as I looked at Amber replied back smugly her. "I didn't scare him Amber, he just looked surprised at how awesome I am." Which made her responded by rolling her eyes.

I looked back at this kid and I could sense that Aura I had just sense. "I will not ask again kid. Why are you here? You do realized you are in School property right?" I mean like why would a kid would here at Beacon now? the initiation is like a few months away so why is he here so early?

"Uh...yeah about that. It's...complicated." He replied nervously.

Raising an eyebrow at the brat."Okay..How complicated?"

"Yeah it's just where am I? exactly?"

 **(Meanwhile) (3rd PoV)**

"Do you think Qrow has dealt with the situation?" A beautiful woman with blond hair asked to the man in front her who is sitting down at his desk with some important documents that appears to be students application forms. "The intruder may be a part of _her_ group to capture the Fall Maiden and what happens if Qrow fails to protects her?!"

"Have faith in him." Said the man. "He has never failed us before Glynda...well most of time."

The woman now known as Glynda or students called her Professor Goodwitch has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

She also currently holding her weapon of choice a Riding crop which is used not only punish students but used for combat which is focused on controlling different types of Dust along with her Semblance. "That doesn't make the situation safer at all!"

Glynda sighed it's been a long and tiring week for her training students in both combat and as the Deputy Headmaster in years. Messages from people who are requesting for Huntsmen and Huntresses to aid them against the Grimms, A second year was arrested for stealing Dust for the White Fang, a student applicate having a brawl in a bar with the owner, a crazy lunatic attempted to rape a female rabbit faunus only to be brutally injured including his 'package', a second year student changed most of the coffee supply into...something brown and the same student spanking her fellow students and strangers at their bottom.

"Besides it appears Qrow has just messaged me and it stated he just completed the mission and the maiden is safe from harm...also he wants some of your beer from your secret storage Glynda." Said the man smirking playfully which made her huffed in annoyance as she remembered when Qrow claimed to found the storage by 'mistake' when he went into her room without her permission and needless to say Qrow got a beating that no man ever want to get by a scorned woman.

But that playful smirk from the man's face soon faded when he looked at the message "However, he said he has something important to tell us."

"How important?"

"Important that it might shake the foundations Glynda." Said the Drunk of Team STRQ who made the bombshell jumped in surprised seeing Qrow right behind her holding a bottle of whisky. Her whisky from her aged collection of alcoholic drinks to be exact.

"How did yo-you know what forget it." She huffed hotly as she then stood side with the silvered haired man.

"So, what is important you want to tell us Qrow?" the silver hair man asked the Drunken man in front of him.

"It's about the intruder Oz." the man now known as Oz or most people called him Ozpin raised his eyebrow at the Q of the former Strongest Team of Beacon. Ozpin looks like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows possible that he either dyed his hair silver which might be black at birth.

He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"And what about it?"

"Something that may interest you." Qrow said. "And before you say where's the intruder he's at the cafeteria with Amber."

"You let the intruder close to a Maiden?! Are you out of your drunken brain?!" Glynda shouted at the Branwen which made him jump back from Glynda's infamous glare.

"Relax, he won't do anything...hopefully."

"That doesn't make the situation any better!"

 **(Meanwhile) (Issei's PoV) (Cafeteria)**

"Well...this is something you don't see everyday..." I muttered as I stare in awe.

 **["You can say that again..."]** Said Ddraig who too was stunned in surprised.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Some students and teacher _*cough Professor Port cough*_ were cheering at two people.

The first one was a male who is a tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin, wearing mostly pale-green and brown has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bears a 5-layer sodewhich extends up past his shoulder.

And second person was none other than Amber who was right next to the tall person but what really surprised Issei and Ddraig was what they are doing. They were having a eating contest for having the highest plates on eating 1 pound of fresh cooked pasta with cheese as toppings within 20 minutes and needless to say Amber was leading twenty-eight plates while the dude who is struggling was at fifteen plates.

At first, the tall dude who is called by the name of Yatsuhashi was on the lead by shoving one plate pasta into two go but he was slowly overtaken by Amber was eating the pastas in one go in the last two minutes of the contest.

"Time's up!" Said Port whom Issei known when he went into the cafeteria and was introduced by Amber. "The winner is none other than Amber with highest plates record in Beacon's Eating Contest! She will now crowned as the Queen of Pasta!" Making everyone screaming loudly and chanting her name. "Amber! Amber! Amber!"

Amber stood up as well as Yatsuhashi "Well, that was fun Yatsuhashi. Who knows maybe we will have a match like this again someday."

"Perhaps, but with all of that pasta does makes you feel tired." Yatsuhashi covered his mouth as he is yawning from being full and continued to talk to Amber other unrelated things.

"This is getting weird by the minute." Issei muttered as he said that someone smacked his ass much to his surprised. "Huh, well that is nice looking butt for a young man such as yourself." Issei turned around and seeing a teenage girl who was still touching his butt. The young woman has fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel. Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher.

She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold cross-hairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. Coco also dons a number of accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses.

"Oh, where are my manners my name is Coco Adel Team Leader of CFVY. Nice to meet you." She said as removed her hand from his ass and lifting her hand to shake his hand. "Issei Hyoudou, though do you always smacking and groping other people's butts when you greet them?" I asked which made her shrug. "I do it all the time. Never once I get caught because of it."

"That doesn't sound...appealing."

"Besides who names a child an immigrate?"

"And who names a child with a name relations to Cocoa Tree?"

"Touché."

Both of them laugh at their predicament. Coco slowly gaining her posture. "So what are you doing here? You look new here."

"Well...you see Amber and a Drunken man named Qrow saved my life and brought me here when I was lost in a forest." Issei half-lied while its true he could kill those wolfs or beowolfs from what Qrow said that's what they were called. "By Amber and Qrow? Well I don't know about Qrow heck I don't remember Amber fighting at all ever since she got here. How does she fights?" Coco only to raised her eyebrow under her sunglasses.

"Well I didn't her attacking but I did see a fireball that killed a pack of beowolfs."

"Fireball? That means she must a Dust user like Glynda Goodwitch."

"Dust User?" Issei asks in curiosity.

"Dust Users could use dust to create some unique abilities to fight against Huntsmen or Grimms and the more skilled the more powerful the Dust User and it seems Amber focuses Fire Dust more than any Dust Users I have seen so far."

 **["Huh, it appears that this Dust Users are like wizards and witches back from our world but instead of Magic they used this 'Dust' whatever that is and it has many versions of it aswell."]** The Welsh Dragon said mentally to the young Red Dragon Emperor. "Yeah, we need information about this but first let's go to the Headmaster's office from what Qrow told me he wanted to speak with me."

 **["And you trust him? Including the woman?"]** Ddraig asked

"Not really but what choice do I have now? All I have to do is figure out what is really going on."

"Well, it's nice to know you but I gotta go to meet the Headmaster along with Amber." Issei said. "Oh sure I was about leave as well my team got a mission tonight and it's gonna take a while. Hope to see you again hot stuff." Coco said as she smacked his butt again making Issei blushed and strutted away from him.

"My, my it seems Coco is liking you Issei." Said Amber who was right next him which made his blush got a little bigger and red. "Come on, now let's go we don't want a cranky hag waiting for us right?"

As Issei and Amber are walking towards the exit, a young woman was looking at him intently with her pink and brown eye while savoring her ice cream. As she blinked her eyes turned green. _"Who is he?"_ She thought

 **(3rd PoV) (Menagerie)**

Following the Great War, the Faunus were given Menagerie as a reward for their participation, in conjunction with equal rights. While some Humans saw these rewards as fair and just, many Faunus saw it as a slap to the face, as Menagerie is two-thirds desert that is uninhabitable due to dangerous wild predominantly live on Menagerie, and it is seen as a "safe haven" for their race.

The population is gathered together where the land is habitable, making it comparatively crowded, particularly in the main city Kuo Kuana. Though advanced enough in architecture and industry, Menagerie does not have a Cross Continental Transmit System(CCT), which makes communication with the rest of the world difficult.

In the hospital a wolf faunus is tending the patients, she has been a nurse for almost ten years and so far it's been a peaceful life for her. Ever since she left the White Fang along with the Former Leader she felt the weight of world was lifted from her shoulders and that was something odd for her. She was always get beat up just because she was a Faunus but she didn't care and she would always stand up and gather up courage to to join rallies for rights for all Faunus hoping one day that all Faunus would be treated as equals along side with humans.

A moaning stopped her musing and turned around to only to see someone she didn't expect to see to wake up after all this time. "I couldn't believe it she's waking up...She's waking up!" The wolf faunus dashed out of the hospital running towards a cat Faunus who was centre of a crowd of Faunus. "Chief Ghira! Chief Ghira!" Chief Ghira or better known as Ghira Belladonna stopped talking to the crowd as he looked at the wolf Faunus."Lisa, my old friend is there something wrong?" Ghira is a tall, muscular man with black hair, a beard and yellow eyes. For his top, he wears an open dark violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest.

Over his beige pants is a matching sash that wraps around his waist and is secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat is a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat. The white toes of his black leather boots have a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips. His physique is in general quite hairy, as what little can be seen of his bare arms and the backs of his wrists are shown to be covered in thick, black fur.

He is also the Former Leader of the White Fang.

"Chief Ghira! She is awake!" Said the wolf Faunus who dressed in a traditional monk robes despite being a nurse, she insist to wear this instead of wearing...those horrible things that are called Nurse uniforms.

Ghira looked confused only moments later he widen his eyes in disbelieved. "Y-You don't mean..."

"Kuroka...your daughter Kuroka has awaken from her coma!"

 **And Cut!**

 **Plot twist!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the Third Chapter of Crimson Dragon's Final Choice!**

 **Here's the Harem List!(Still updating it!)**

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **Weiss Schnee**

 **Winter Schnee**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **Amber**

 **Coco Adel**

 **Kuroka**

 **Remember to review, favourite and follow this story!**

 **See you all another time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Confusion and Discovery**

 **Hey guys! It's been a while since I update this. The reason why I didn't update for a few months is one I had exams around the corner so I had to focus more on my studies thus I can't do any fanfic for awhile. Two it was quite stressful these days as I usually helped my family with house chores and I mostly preparing myself for next year as it will be possibility my final year before going to Polytechnic and by the time I posted this I will most likely started with my final year. My final reason is why I didn't update this fanfic is simple. Is that Vol 6 plots may effect a few(maybe a lot) of the things I planned so I have to watch it until the end of that Vol (And the mysterious red haired woman may effect it more but we will see). Also my other two stories that I didn't update might be on hiatus on further noticed.**

 **Reviews:**

 **lightkirinhuruname: Here you go! :3**

 **ahsoei: Yeah my narration and story telling is meh to be honest not gonna lie but I am trying improve as much as I can and also for the second question...not telling xP**

 **surya25addanki: Thx :) Here have a cookie (::)**

 **Fenrir44: I am gonna explain why Pyrrha will not be in Harem in one of the upcoming chapters though I will be sure that Issei will have some kind of reaction later on**

 **Unbreakable Dark Yuri Eberwein: Not telling xD**

 **merendinoemiliano: Yeah I kinda agree with the harem to be just complete I'll just leave it open until Chapter 10 or something and for fights and training? It will be most likely in the Next Chapter ;)**

 **Talking:**

 **["Ddraig"]**

 **(3rd PoV)**

"My, my Coco sure loves to tease so many people from both genders and their reactions are hilarious when she smack their ass. She even once said that she loved it firm-Fufufu" Amber explained to the Red Dragon Emperor about Coco's habit as they are walking to meet the Headmaster of Beacon. "And one time she changed coffee into liquefied dung in the Teacher's Lounge and needless to say they weren't pleased...though I'm not sure she turned poop into a liquid form or how she made it to smell like coffee." "I could not imagine her figuring out about that." Said Issei with a sweat drop behind his head. "Agreed, and not to mention when Velvet goes nearly berserk on a playboy who is now paralyzed and having fear of carrots. Which is surprising coming from a person who is used to be bullied by people who hates the Faunus."

From what Issei understand about the Faunus from Amber. According to Amber the Faunus are similar to humans but the only difference is that they animal traits like horns, ears, tails and etc. Despite of that they have some abilities according to what type of animal that are similar like most of them having nearly-perfect night vision making it easier for them to see in the dark or how some of them have claws or uses their tail for battle which the young Dragon Emperor noticed they are quite similar to Yokais but the only difference is that they focused more Senjutsu, Youjutsu and Touki...and instead the Faunus have Aura and Semblance like humans which gives variety of abilites depending on their souls which makes it special for specific persons according to Amber.

But one thing that makes the Crimson Dragon angry is that most humans discriminate Faunus just because they look different and many consider them as trash, low-borns, they should serving us...those words made him boiled in anger as he was thinking why are they doing this? I mean sure they would have something on their head like ears for example but that doesn't mean you should treat them as trash or servants they are people with feelings if they kept this up I won't be surprise if they begin a Global Human massacre.

As Amber continue talking about CFVY infamous acts during their time as first years Issei suddenly remembers a certain silver haired woman having similar traits with the Leader of Team CFVY. _"They both have an obsessions with butt...though she did kept smacking my ass so many times making kind of sensitive every time she spanking me much to Albion and Ddraig's embarrassment."_ Issei smiled fondly over that memory when both of the Heavenly Dragon were crying as their pride is being destroyed by both hosts as everyone were trying to calm them down. _"Now that I think about she once mention she pranked some higher ups...man I think still remember one time I saw her changed Azazel's stash of booze into Sea water with slugs or that time she body slam everyone into a pool of freezing water or that time she slapped Kuroka's bottom mercilessly much to her dismay."_

But sadly the smile of the Crimson Dragon faded. " _If Trihexa didn't woke up...then maybe Vali...or even Rias would be alive...and perhaps we could have..._ "He thought as he felt helpless when Rias his first lover died by that bastard as he remembered Trihexa b-behead her before she could even utter any words to him. "Hey, Issei?" The Current Red Dragon return back into reality when Amber looked at him worriedly. "Hmm?" The Fall Maiden pointed at his right hand

"Your hand..." Issei looked down at where she was pointing and saw his hand unconsciously clenched very hard enough to make his hand to bleed. "It's nothing-" Without warning Amber slammed him into wall causing it to crack slightly much to the Crimson Dragon's surprise with her strength."It is not nothing Issei! Why did you clenched your hand to make it bleed?! And no buts." the brown haired woman looked at him in the eyes as if she is trying to see if I'm about to lie to her about my problem.

Issei sighed as there is no way to escape this. "I'm just remembering something horrible recently..." Issei started as the Fall Maiden urged him to continue. "A year ago...I met my love of my life..Rias. At first she...see me as a friend who was in need she and my new friends helped me along the way with my newfound powers I discovered when I was nursed back to health...I was soon able to kill the person who tried to kill me...and after a few weeks she came into my room and asked me to take her virginity-" This made Amber raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Did you...you know?" She asked the Current Red Dragon who shake his head. "No I didn't Rias's aunt and maid Grayfia who she consider a sister she would ever want stopped her before she could do anything and the next day I realized why she wanted me to take her virginity is that a person from a higher-up who is known to be a womanizer whom wants to marry her but she refused thus both families agreed to settle it for a Rating Game which is a game against a group of people and if the leader of said group is defeated the other team will win. Riser who is the fiancé decided to give us a weak hand by giving use a week to prepare as he won many Rating Games thus making it unfair if they would do it now." Said Issei as he is trying giving the information she needed but not vital information like his friends and himself are Devils or about God being Dead as it will better perhaps this world believes similar things like on Earth.

"One week has passed since we trained for that moment to free our friend Rias from Riser, but only to fail as I was only one of the few who survived in the game and I...was beaten by Riser over...and over again...forcing Rias to surrender...which she did...everyone who tried to help her are sadden and angry to not able to do better to make a tipping advantage against Riser and his team and everyone must attend the engagement party in celebration of Riser's victory and his new 'wife'. However, Rias' brother Sirzechs decided that the Rating Game is unfair thus he then suggested Riser and I should fight each other and if I would to win I will have a prize...anything from wealth to women or fame but my prize is to free Rias from her engagement. _"Which kinda surprised the Fall Maiden. "Instead of having anything he wants he is willing to use it in exchange for his friend? Most people especially males would get something else for their own gains."_ She thought as she looked at Issei in a new light.

"I was able to win against Riser just barely when I use his weakness against him which is water as his Fire Semblance makes him to regenerate his limbs almost instantly but at a cost of being vulnerable to anything related to water as while it's true he can still use water to do everything for his daily needs he just needs to activates it so the water will effect him badly. And it was my first time seeing Rias so happy when I won...and that's when I got my first kiss from her." Issei smiled as he remembered when Rias kissed him. "And after that there are many encounters of people who trying to hurt people or wanted to kill massacre every beings that are not humans and we won." Flashbacks of fighting Kokabiel, The Old Satan Faction led by the Descendants of the Original Satans and The Hero Faction led by Cao Cao.

"But then...it happened...a monster killed so many of my friends...and Rias my love of my life died by b-beheading...r-right in front of me..." Issei began to shake violently as tears are coming out from both of his eyes he kept seeing Rias being beheaded...over and over again like a sick joke that the Universe is playing. As he continued to sob his loss he felt something warm surrounding his body opening his eyes slowly as he saw Amber hugging him as she is trying to calm him down. "Ohhh...Issei I'm so sorry I didn't know you experience some hardships that no one should deserved." She continued to hug the Crimson Dragon as she was thinking of something. _"What kind of being would kill someone especially beheading their love right in front of them?"_

"Can you promise me something...Amber?" Issei asked in low tone which Fall Maiden nodded. "Could you not tell anyone about this? Please? I do not want anyone to know about this..." Said Issei somberly. "Sure, I was planning to keep it as our little secret." Amber smiled slightly to the Current Red Dragon as she touch his injured healing it with fire. "But sooner or later people will soon know...you better tell them once time comes understand Issei?"

"Yeah...One day...if I befriend them..."

"Besides there is something you should know..." Amber begun to explain something to Issei...something that no one knows yet...

Unknown to both of them a certain red dragon looked at his partner in sadness.

 ** _["I'm sorry Issei...I should have trained you even harder...and maybe you wouldn't have suffered like this."]_**

 **(Later in Ozpin's Office)**

"Jeez, took you long enough where have you been?" Said Qrow who is leaning on a wall near Ozpin. "Oh nothing just telling Issei here about CVFY's infamous stunts while they have been here for the past year." Said the Fall Maiden whom is walking towards and standing in between Glynda and Ozpin. **["So it appears there is a wizard in this world."]** Said Ddraig to Issei as approach the white-haired wizard replied back to his friend. _"Yeah but his magic seems small but it's possible that he is hiding more magic than it seems or perhaps he is weaken."_ Which made grunted agreed what his partner is saying while the white haired wizard looked at the so-called intruder _"Appears to be trained judging by his build along with some swords he has...and he looked familiar."_ He thought as he could have seen him before but he couldn't put a finger to this.

"So back to the question in hand." Said the Wizard staring directly at the young man right in front of him . "What were you doing in the middle of Emerald Forest in the night especially it only for students and teachers to access which you don't Mr Hyoudou." Said Ozpin as he lean forward with both hands under his chin. "Well, that's the thing I do not know I just woke up...then this happens." Issei said much to Glynda's annoyance and suspicious look at the young man in front of her. "So you are saying that you all of sudden woke up in the middle of a forest where Grimm are lurking around awaiting to kill their prey?"

"I guess..." Said the Crimson Dragon as silence was only I heard for short while before Ozpin cough slightly to get the attention from everyone. "Now that we have confirm that our...guest is now unharmed from any danger, we would like to send you back home I'm sure your family is worried for you." He said which made the Crimson Dragon scratched his head nervously. "Uh...you see Mr-."

"You can call me Professor Ozpin or Ozpin for now young man."

"Right Ozpin...I'm afraid I may not be able to return back home." which made Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Care to explain?...Issei? Am I right?" Nodded in confirmation of his name. "I do not know where I am from...all I remember is dying...and that's it" Issei half-lied to Ozpin as he doesn't want him to know he is from another world the Crimson Dragon felt that his senses are warning him not to trust the Wizard and thank goodness that he didn't tell Qrow or Amber where he came from instead of asking where is he.

"You mean you have no idea? That where you came from after you die?" Said the Wizard questioningly to the Red Dragon Emperor. "Yes."

"Bullshit." Issei spun his towards Qrow who is looking at him. "I could smell something very fishy with this story Issei or is that even your name?" _"Crap!" Thought Issei._ "Qrow-."

"I get it Oz what you are about to say but no this golden eye Jimmy is awfully suspicious for him to be in the forest." Said Qrow. "Jimmy?" "An old friend of ours that Qrow doesn't get along with." Said Glynda who rolled her eyes in annoyance at the Drunken Crow. "Qrow he doesn't look like Jimmy at all! I mean does he have black hair and their facial looks are completely different."

"But he does look like Jimmy." Qrow said as Amber looked at with a deadpan stare. "Nope he doesn't and how many fingers am I holding?" The Fall maiden lift her towards Qrow. "Uh...nine fingers?" "Great, he is drunk drunk again." Said Amber who merely shakes her head in disbelieved. "Uh...what?" Issei looked at Amber for answers as she began to explain to Issei. "Qrow is always drunk no matter where he go but there are times when he get more drunk than before and would say something either something stupid or just plain out of the ordinary."

"Oh..." Said the Red Dragon Emperor as he looked at Qrow but something clicked in his mind what Qrow just said to him.

"What does Qrow mean I have golden eyes? I have brown eyes." Issei said in a confused tone much to everyone's confusion even Qrow looked at him weirdly. "Uhhh...Kid I'm gonna be not rude or anything but your eyes is gold not brown...and do note being drunk doesn't mean I have poor colour vision." Said Drunken Hunter who is now looking at him in confusion as if the boy he is looking at doesn't know the difference between two different colours... _"Wait why is it black now?" T_ he Drunken Qrow thought as he narrowed his eyes at Issei's eyes...and they were indeed black for a short brief of time that no one could see but him. "Are you sure?" Issei asked them and all of them nodded.

"Here, I have a mirror right here." Said Glynda as she takes out a small mirror from her purse which appeared out of nowhere and hands it over to Issei whom grabs it and looked at his reflection...and needless to say his eyes are still brown! "It's still brown." Much to everyone surprise. "Are you certain?" Said the Wizard of Oz who is getting more curious of what the Crimson Dragon is saying. "Yes."

"Hmmm...Perhaps it an effect with your Semblance young man." Said Ozpin as he was getting to understand why Qrow said that this boy may shake the foundations but ask question is who did it? _"I better ask James to check this boy for more further details."_ He thought as he began explain to Issei about his eyes. "It could possible that your Passive Semblance is a passive type of a Semblance which is quite rare."

"Passive Semblance?" Issei asked the Wizard. "From what I understand Passive Semblances is an active Semblance that could affect an opponent or your own allies in a good way...or a bad way like my friend Qrow here who also have a Passive Semblance called Misfortune and it is quite obvious what it can do from it name however sometimes Passive Semblances could not be controlled most of the time and unfortunately Qrow has some bad luck following him which causes some mayhem along the way he goes."

"I see." Said the Crimson Dragon whom is thinking about Qrow's Passive Semblance. _"Poor guy does this mean he can't visit his family that much because of his Passive Semblance?"_

"And it appears that your Passive Semblance could related to Illusions as to why we can see golden eyes instead of brown eyes but judging by this it seems to be powerful Passive Semblance I have ever seen before." Said Ozpin as he was about to explain further a ringing sound was heard on Ozpin's desk sighing for the worst time for it to ring as he press the button of his scroll to speak. "Hello, this is Ozpin speaking-" "Ozwegotaproblemrightnowweneedanyonetohelpthem!" Said the person from the scroll rather quickly which made Ozpin narrowed his eyes. "Oobleck, what's wrong and speak slower."

"We have a problem." Said Oobleck in a worried tone. "The Bullhead that Team CVFY is in for the past twenty-five minutes has been been missing on the Grind for the past five minutes..."

 **(Later...)**

"Ok why am I here again?" Issei asked both Amber and Qrow as they are in a bullhead heading towards Team CVFY's Bullhead was last detected. "Because it is best to bring someone they know… Well at least one of them." Said the male Branwen as he is drinking slowly his favourite whiskey savoring it's taste. "Besides we need all the help we can get you, little Amber, Mr know all-"

"Oobleck Doctor Oobleck Qrow and don't make you remind you about the school uniform incident." Said the Doctor which made Qrow twitches his eyebrow in annoyance. Bartholomew Oobleck or Doctor Oobleck is a Professor of Beacon teaching history to all of students whom is currently wearing a long brown great coat, a khaki buttoned safari shirt, and a pith helmet which appear to be properly worn and tucked in along with a large brown backpack on his back.

"Tch. Whatever you say"

"Anyways, I agree with Qrow it's best to bring any available Huntsmen and Huntress to this type missions who knows what could lay down there? Although I'm not so sure why your are chosen by Ozpin to join this rescue mission but I am sure he has his reasons." Said the Doctor. **["Most likely that Ozpin suspects something I'm not sure what but from my perspective it appears that he wants Qrow and maybe Amber to excess on what you can do through combat skills and so on during this mission."]** Said Ddraig mentally to Issei as his eyes harden at this revelation. _"Possibly but why?"_ **[Perhaps he wants you to join his academy? Or maybe trying to get you around his finger and use you as puppet? Who knows what that wizard is up to. Only time can tell Issei."]** The Red Dragon replied back as the Crimson Dragon nodded in understanding.

"We have arrived at the location." Said Amber as the Doors begins to open revealing a forest covered in darkness under the night sky and the only source of light is from the Bullhead and the shattered moon...now that I think about who destroyed a portion of the moon? Better ask Amber or Oobleck about it someday. "Alright…Now let's go." Said the Drunken Huntsman who jumped off followed by Amber, Oob-"That's Doctor to you young man!"-... Doctor Oobleck and Issei who all jumped down safely as the Bullhead closes the doors and flying back to Beacon.

"Now according to here in my scroll the last location from Team CVFY's Bullhead is at North-West…Which is right here." Said Doctor Oobleck whom is pointing right in front of him. Which revealed nothing but trees and bushes in the dark night. "Great...a dead end." Said Qrow rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Are you sure the location is accurate Doc?"

"I am one hundred percent sure that this is exact location where location was last found." Said Doctor Oobleck as he is pressing some functions on his scroll to figure what is going. "My guess it's possible that the signal has stopped here before whatever happen who knows what happens to the Team CFVY right now...we could assume the worst but we have to be sure." He continued with sad expression.

"...I suppose we should search around for clues for now." Said Amber sadly with both of her hands on her hips as begins walking around searching for any leads of the missing Bullhead. "She has a point…Spread out maybe we could find something that could have interfere with Bullhead's signal or what's left of it." Said Oobleck sorrowfully for possible deaths of talented team of Huntsmen and Huntresses. The Crimson Dragon and The Drunken Crow nodded in understanding as the four of them began searching for clues.

 **(Later…)**

For the past thirty minutes of searching high and low for any clues everyone's hope for Team CVFY's survived or their whereabouts were getting dimmer and dimmer with every second they are searching. "This is getting nowhere." Qrow muttered as he is been looking around both in his human and Crow form making him quite tired and frustrated from switching it back and drunk pulled out his flask and start drinking while looking up at the stars looking at them in sadness remembering the time he was in Team STRQ _"If only you were here maybe you could have figured out what happen here…Summer."_

Not much for rest of them they couldn't find any clues as well. Even Issei was having some trouble. "Damn it not even a scent of Coco or even any metal anywhere in this forest." Said Issei feeling useless for not finding his new friend even though they only just met. **["We will find them Issei. Don't give up yet."]** Ddraig encouraged his partner not to lose faith. "Yeah..." but just as he was about to return to others he something...odd. Squinting his eyes closer and using his Dragon senses to enhance his senses further he noticed that there is a nigh-invisible ripple appeared for a split second like how the lake creates ripples when you use an object skid across it.

Issei walked closer towards the ripple and moves his hand slowly reaching it and much to his surprise his hand went through it feeling cold it almost felt like there is snow behind the ripple. "Uh guys I found something" Shouted Issei as the trio went to Issei except for Ooblec-(Doctor Oobleck young man get it in your head!)-Doctor Oobleck who just zoomed right next to the Crimson Dragon almost as fast as the flash. "What did you find young man?" Ask the Doctor as Issei stick his hand through the ripple as it went through. "M-My word is this even possible?!" Said the Doctor as he to put his hand into the ripple and remove it quickly as it was getting cold for his hand this soon followed by Amber and Qrow whom were intrigued by this. "How is this even possible? One moment my hand is warm and when it went through this...ripple it feels cold as if we just went to a cold environment. There is no technology that could even do this." Oobleck exclaimed in surprise as he couldn't believed that this could even be possible. "Whoever did this must have interfered the signal must have a powerful semblance or something else we have yet to discover." His statement caught the attention of Qrow and Amber as they looked each other worriedly that this could be Salem's magic that could cause this while Issei was thinking of something else. " _Why would anyone put a magic spell here in the middle of nowhere."_ As he think further the only thing he can think of is someone tip of of a Bullhead with a team of Huntsmen and Huntresses but why would they even need them for?

"Alright now that we might have a lead of Team CFVY we might need this." Doctor took out some black scarfs, gloves and some oversize coats. "Since it's most likely we are going to a cold climate might as well wear this." He said as past around to give the clothing to everyone. 'Hey Doctor Oobleck?" Amber called the Doctor as he looked at her. "When you did even bring these clothing and shouldn't it be painful for your bag?" She asked as she looked at the bag as it is quite bulky. "Not to worry Miss Autumn I have been carrying this items for a long time since I got this bag along with other items that might come in use one day...and just before you ask anything yes I clean twenty-five clothing that is stored in this bag every three days if not being used."

"O-Ok?" Said Amber unsurely as she and other wore the clothing given by the Doctor. "Now then we have people to save." As he went first through the ripples followed by the rest a light suddenly blinded them for a few seconds before fading from their vision to reveal snowy lands with mountains surrounding the whole terrain. "Where are we?" Asked Crimson Dragon as he looked around to see nothing but snow everywhere. "It appears to be we are near Atlas's Border and that's not all." Said the Doctor as he is pointing at something shining on the snowy ground was a piece of metal...the piece from the Bullhead!

"It appears the Bullhead did went pass here." Said Qrow as looked across to more parts of the Bullhead scattered towards a mountain. "We got to hurry. They could be still" Said the Drunken Crow as they all run as fast as possible while following the trail of the broken pieces of the Bullhead. As they ran closer to the mountain the group noticed a a small black smoke coming off near to it . _Please be alright Please be alright."_ Issei thought frantically as he couldn't stand another death of his new friend.

As the group reached to the black smoke they were in shock and despair. The Bullhead was destroyed in pieces beyond repair. "No..." Muttered the Current Red Dragon Emperor as he went ahead to reach towards the destroyed Bullhead to search for any survivors looking around the area he began shouting. "Anyone here?! Anyone?! Team CFVY! Coco?!" Issei then heard a grunting sound nearby as he turned around for the source he quickly noticed there was a leg under a large chunk of metal trapped a person under there. Quickly Issei used his strength to push away the debris from the person to be revealed a heavily injured pilot of the Bullhead. The Crimson Dragon realized that his bones were from his front was crushed as his organs is bleeding from the inside! He knelt down to look at disfigured face of the pilot as the adults walked behind Issei."Sir! What happened to you?! And where's Team CFVY?!"

"K-Kid r-run..." said the pilot painfully as was coughing violently with blood splattered across the ground. "T-They t-took t-them *Cough* I-I couldn't saved them i-it's my fault f-for to n-not save them o-on t-time *Cough*...R-run I-I fear t-they are coming back for m-me" He said as he open his uninjured eye at Issei. "Who's they?!" "I-

But before he could say anything his head exploded. "Issei look out!" Cried Amber who jumped on Issei rolling across safely as a second shot was heard in the distance penetrating a hole near the now dead pilot's severed body. "T-That was close thanks Amber." Said Issei as he brought Amber and himself back up to their feet."Yeah..."

"We got company." Said Qrow as pulled Harbinger while Doctor Oobleck pulled his Thermos. Issei nodded as he pulled the Excalibur Rapidly which glowed slightly with holy Aura. **"Hehehehehehehehehehe."** Maniacal laughter was heard around them as they are all ready what's to come...

 **(Meanwhile, Unknown Location)**

 _Construction_ _...56.1%...56.3%...56.6%...56.8%..._

 _Programming...100% ready to be used..._

 _Infusion Generator...100% ready to be used..._

 _Chaos matter...100%  
Magical Energies Transfusion...100%  
Transfer Rods...Ready once Construction is 100%_

" **Hmmm...How interesting.** " Said mysterious figure covered in darkness is watching through a special recorder at a group of Huntsmen unknown to all of them especially an approaching danger surrounding them this very second. " **Now my children, distract them as long as you can for the End of Hope will begin soon and the True Despair will begin...to create something beautiful to see everyone who believed there is hope and happiness but in reality it's nothing but a false dream that crumbles their will forever and I make it sure it happens!-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA** "

His laughs are echos in the laboratory sounds of a mad scientist but in reality...for he is the Bringer of Despair and Fear...

 **(Meanwhile, In Atlas)**

"Sir, we have arrived at Cemetery-213D ." Said a soldier from Atlas to his superior Ironwood. James Ironwood appears to be well dressed and neat person. He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray. He is known as the Headmaster of Atlas Academy, a General in the Atlesian military, and a holder of two seats on the Atlesian Council.

And right now he is investigating something his old friend Ozpin told him about and he has some doubts. It has been more than a decade since he passed there's no way that could be something possible but then again there is magic but Ozpin says it considers a taboo to bring back anyone back from the dead and there are only two beings that could use magic whom are Ozpin and the Salem.

"Sir, here we are -21V543D Coffin...So are you certain we should do this?" Said one of the soldiers who is accompanying him from the office to here now saluting at him. "At ease soldier, we are investigating something...suspicious and I am hoping to find an answer in this coffin." As he said that he approach to the coffin he signal his men which they nodded and slowly opened the coffin...only to revealed nothing...nothing was in there not even the body of the deceased as all of squad looks surprised at this.

"Gentlemen, We may have a real problem here." Said the Heademaster of Atlas Academy as he looked at the name plate of at the top of the coffin. "A really big problem."

The name plate of Coffin is...

 _ **Issei Hyoudou**_

 _ **A loving friend and family will be always be remembered by the Hyoudou and B**_ ** _elladonna Family_**

 _ **Died at age of 10**_

 _ **Cause of Death: Murder**_

"Sir!" a woman's voice was heard in his earpiece as he moved his right hand to press the button to speak to the person. "What is it Winter?" "We have found the distress signal but I'm detecting unknown signals there are at least a hundred of them." Said Winter. "Very well stall the unknown threat as much possible and bring the survivors here safetly who knows it might something we do not know be on your guard."

"Yes, sir!"

"Good, no-" But before the General could say anything else a loud explosion was heard as the sirens blaring as Ironwood couldn't believe this was even possible when AI created by the brilliant scientist alerted the people of Atlas. **_"Warning! S_** ** _imultaneous Explosions has been detected near the Walls of Atlas!_** ** _Massive waves of Grimm is approaching Atlas approximately 5 minutes! This is an Omega level threat! I repeat this is an Omega level threat! All Huntsmen and soldiers protect the citizens and defend Atlas!"_**

"What is going on here?!"

 **And Cut! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I was kind of wanting Ddraig to talk to Amber but I was kind against that as it is a bit too early to reveal him to everyone and also how do you like this plot twist for Issei? Good or Bad? Let me know in the Reviews.**

 **The next Chapter will be around Feb-late April or maybe longer since I will be busy but I will try to post it around Feb so until then I'm post a small preview for you guys**

 **Next Chapter's title : C** **osmic Blizzard!**

 **Chapter's Preview:**

 **"By paying the cost of my own future and soul! I put everything in the line to bring the end of of all Hope! Freezing even the most hottest flame of hope!"**

 **Here's the Harem List!(Still updating it!)**

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **Weiss Schnee**

 **Winter Schnee**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **Amber**

 **Coco Adel**

 **Kuroka**

 **Remember to review, favourite and follow this story!**

 **See you all another time!**


End file.
